Predator, Prey, Possession
by Dark Angel Of Fire Ice
Summary: Seishiro is an elite predator. Subaru becomes first prey... then possession. AU, SeixSub, yaoi, shounen ai.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok. This is an AU fic. The major differences that I feel I should explain before I start are as follows. Subaru and Hokuto have no magic. The Sumeragi family in general have no onmyoujitsu powers. Seishiro-san, however, still has his powers in abundance. Hell, I'll probably give him some brand new ones as well for the heck of it. Oh, and he has both eyes. Seishiro-san is about 27 years old, Subaru is about 17. There are no Ten no Ryu or Chi no Ryu, no battle for the fate of the world, and no dream seers, backstabbing and schizophrenic or otherwise. You'll be able to figure out the rest as I write it, if I told you more, it would give away too much. I am still a newbie at this, so please take that into consideration when reading this. Also, if you like it, or even just have a couple of pointers that might help me post something halfway decent next time, please share them with me. However, if you're just going to flame, please don't bother. So, now that that's taken care of, on with the prologue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X/1999, Tokyo Babylon, or any of the characters from the aforementioned series'. I do own the plot for this fic.

* * *

A tall, dark man leant against a building, seemingly invisible to the people passing by him. He was dressed in an entirely black suit, save for a white dress shirt that was hidden for the most part by his jacket. Dark hair falling nearly into his eyes, which were hidden by dark glasses. He watched the people walk past him, observing each one from behind his glasses for a brief moment before dismissing them and turning his attention to the next. He was uninterested by all of them, each was the same as the previous and the next. However, he then noticed a teenage boy, and his attention lingered much longer then it had on the other humans milling around the young one. The boy had black hair that fell gently into his eyes occasionally (1), and his face was pale, smooth and soft in its' lines. Gently smiling lips, colored similarly to the flowers that were his own trademark, and wide, innocent eyes that were green and sparkling with life and purity. Delicate, lithe framed body clothed in a white coat over blue shirt and black pants. The youth had a timid, shy air about him, along with the innocence that he radiated. The dark-clothed man smirked. It seemed he had found someone worth being his prey. He disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals, this action still going unnoticed by the people in the street… and the boy that had so unknowingly captured his attention. 

-TBC-

* * *

(1) Subaru's hair is kinda a cross between X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon… it's longer and kinda softer looking, like in Tokyo Babylon, but it doesn't have the bangs that it does in TB, the front bit is styled more like in X. That make sense? I hope it does. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there! Sorry to all that it's taken me forever to update. I am overwhelmingly grateful to everyone that reviewed! Here are my responses.

**Responses to Reviews**;

**SeriousSiriusFan:** This chapter is a bit longer, the reason the other was so short was that it was really just a prologue. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this update.

**Darks Light:** Here's the next chapter my friend. I hope you like this one too, and I made this chapter a bit longer. XD

**Tankyasue: **I'm glad you like it! This chapter is a bit longer. Thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you will like how I'm going to make not having onmyoujitsu affect Subaru. It may take a little while to become clear what the difference is, though.

**Yuukan:** Yes, that was intended to be a prologue. I'm really glad you liked it! Thank you for taking the time to review, and I hope you like where I'm going to take this fic.

**J.J.Blue:** O.O Oh. Dear lord of chaos. J.J.Blue reviewed and liked one of my fics! -faints- I love your work! You reivewed my little proglogue... you liked it. I hope so much that you like this chapter, you are the supreme ruler of X/1999 fics, I'm so overwhelmed that you like this. I worship you! Here's the next chapter, it's longer that the prologue was, I hope so much that you like it!

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

Subaru walked into the small house he shared with his twin sister, Hokuto. He was greeted by the sight of nine girls and his sister buzzing around the kitchen, talking and giggling. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. He walked a little further into the house, and Hokuto noticed him. 

"Oh, Subaru-chan! Come on, come on, help us make snacks!" She exclaimed exuberantly, bouncing a little. He stared at her hesitantly.

"Hokuto-chan? Ano… what's going on?" He asked quietly. She looked at him, mildly surprised.

"Did I forget to tell you? I invited some friends over tonight for a sleepover." She said, beaming at the other girls. They beamed back. One of them looked at Subaru for a second.

"Hey, Hokuto-chan's little brother, do you have any cute friends? Invite them over if you do! The only thing this party is missing is some cute guys." She said, practically bubbling. He took a half step back, flushing slightly, and shook his head. Most of the girls raised their eyebrows.

"Come on, you've got to have at least one!" They encouraged, starting to move in on him. Hokuto waved her hand absent-mindedly, distracted by mixing cake batter.

"Subaru-chan doesn't have any friends really, let alone cute ones. Come on, I need help with making snacks! You help too, Subaru-chan." She ordered absently, apparently trying to remember a recipe. The other girls pouted slightly and got back to their cooking. Subaru felt a sting at Hokuto's careless words, but he ignored it, used to such things, and went to help his sister cook.

A dark figure watching them from a distance smirked slightly. Outside in the dark, he went unnoticed by all. While he was observing the boy he had noticed that although the boy didn't acknowledge it or let it bother him, he longed for praise and affection. The youth had probably been pushed aside all his life in favor for his more outgoing sister. He could definitely use that to his advantage at some point. He turned, for now he had to stop observing and feed the Sakura. He disappeared in a whirl of pale pink petals.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it. I hope that I'm not making the chapters too short still. Should I make the next one longer? Please review and tell me what you think! If you really didn't like this chapter, let me know and I might re-write it. I'm trying to build things up here, it'll get better once I get them to meet.  



	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Greetings. I'm really sorry for how long it's taken for me to update this. Things have been very stressful for me recently and it has had the effect of draining my creativity. I'm grateful to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

* * *

Subaru yawned, wandering along the streets of Tokyo. His sister had friends staying over again, and they were being very loud, so he had wanted to escape the house. He decided to visit Ueno Park. It was beautiful there, even when the sakura trees weren't in full bloom. At this time of year, there would only be buds, yet he loved it anyway. He walked through the rows of sakura trees, admiring the beauty of them shining in the moonlight. The moon was full and glowing, gazing down on the earth, illuminating the bud-laden trees and adding an ethereal appearance to the park. He stopped and gasped lightly. Before him stood a huge sakura tree, for some reason in full bloom long before the others. With the moon behind it, the wind lightly blowing the petals, it was a magical picture and he was awestruck.

Suddenly the petals began swirling as if in a high gale, even though the wind didn't pick up at all. He took a half step back, eyes widening. From amid the swirling blossoms, a figure seemed to meld out of the shadows. As the sakura settled down, he stared at the tall, dark figure that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The stranger smirked lightly at him from behind his sunglasses.

"It's dangerous to be out alone at night, you know." He stated calmly, low voice sounding somehow disconcerting. Subaru took another half step backwards. The stranger continued.

"You should be more careful, it would be such a shame if someone like you were to meet someone… unsavory." The mans smirk widened marginally. There was something about him that made Subaru distinctly uneasy. His instincts were telling him in no uncertain terms that he should be running. However, there was also something… unnamable, which seemed to draw him to the man. It was faint, but he could feel it.

"Like m-me? What e-exactly do you m-mean?" He asked hesitantly, his stuttering clearly showing his nervousness. The imposing figure stepped forward slightly, Subaru instinctively taking a small half step back.

"Someone who looks so innocent, and so cute." The boy stared at the man, slightly shocked. The stranger stepped back again, before the boy could think of a reply.

"Well, I need to be going. Farewell." He turned and walked away, a sudden and unnatural flurry of sakura blossoms obscuring his figure for a short while. When they died down, the figure had disappeared. Subaru stared in shock, eyes wide. After a few seconds he came to his senses, and quickly fled for home. Unknown to him, keen eyes watched from behind sunglasses all the way.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry that it wasn't very long, but as I said my creativity has been drained lately, and that was such a perfect place to cut off. Please review, reviews stimulate my creativity. 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Greetings. Once again, it has taken me a long time to write and post this chapter. Remember I said things had been stressful? In early March they became moreso. I'm not going to go into details, but I would like to apologize for the horrors that said stress has been inflicting upon my writing. I hope this chapter meets up to the expectations of all who have been reading this fic.

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

* * *

A dark figure moved through the shadows on the balcony. The sliding door unlocked before his hand, and opened easily and silently for him. Moving silently through dark hallways, he made his way to the two bedrooms in the apartment. A smirk adorned his face as he slowly opened the door to the room of his young prey. Once inside the room, he stood still, admiring the sight that met his eyes.

Subaru was curled up on his side, hands softly curled under his chin. His lips were slightly parted and a beam of moonlight had somehow penetrated the curtains to illuminate him. The boy looked like an angel, so innocent and peaceful. Oh, how he would enjoy capturing that pure soul.

As enjoyable as observing the sleeping boy was, he had something else planned to do that night. He left the room, the door ghosting shut behind him. It was in the next room that the target of this night's activities slept.

He approached the bed of Hokuto, and carefully placed a hand on her temple. He began to weave a spell, pulling her memories up for him to view.

A recent memory, Hokuto talking animatedly to friends, Subaru walking along quietly off to the side. A close look showed loneliness in eyes that were downcast.

Slightly further back, seen from the eyes of a wildly excited Hokuto celebrating her 13th birthday with her friends. Sugar-filled confections were eaten, presents given and opened, laughter and talking constant among the girls. Off to the side, almost out of view of the girls' memory, Subaru sat on the couch reading a book. He wore a dark green vest with leaves in darker and lighter greens that the memory told him was his gift from his elder sister. His eyes often strayed longingly from the book to the happy group that he was not a part of.

Further back still, the twins no older than 9. Subaru, clad all in white, was chasing a gecko along a pathway. Emerald eyes glittered and glowed with joy as he started to gain ground on it. It became obvious that the boy loved geckos, and was ecstatic to have found one. His smile was angelic and simply beautiful. Hokuto, holding the hand of an elderly woman, called after him to hurry up. The young Subaru instantly headed back towards her, but a slight pout was on his mouth and traces of sadness lingered in his eyes. He took his sisters' hand and they continued walking, but he kept glancing over his shoulder to where the gecko had been.

Those were some of the memories that stood out. The elder sisters' memory was a great resource through which he had just gained access to parts of the boys life he had not watched. His smirk turning satisfied, he slid out of the apartment, blending with darkness.

In his room, Subaru smiled gently in his sleep. There was a small hint of sakura in the air and he enjoyed it even in slumber.

* * *

**A/N**: That was harder to write than it probably appears. It's so hard to convey how adorable Subaru is through words. I hope that you all enjoyed it, please review and give me feedback! 

Also, please note that I know my chapters are a little short. They're much shorter than many out there, but still longer than some. I don't structure my work before I write it, I only have the tiniest plan of what will happen each chapter. I come up with it as I go, and when it wants to end, I cannot force my mind to create more, especially with my current creativity drain. My apologies about this, but that's the way it is. Perhaps eventually the chapters will become longer, I don't know.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: Hello all. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in yonks. A whole bunch of stuff has happened, I've been delirious with fever, etc, etc. No need to go into the gory details. Writing conditions haven't been peak, needless to say... but that isn't enough to excuse the terribly long wait. My deepest apologies. I'll stop talking and get right into it.  
Note: Some basic Japanese words and phrases are used in this chapter. (I might as well put the lessons to practical use, after all.) They will be translated in the ending author's note.

_**Disclaimer:**_ See previous chapters.

* * *

Subaru sighed softly, closing his books. His sister had gone out with friends, leaving him home alone. This was a good thing, since he had to study. However, for some reason he just couldn't concentrate. He packed his texts away, deciding that a walk might clear his mind. Slipping into his white coat, he left the apartment.

It was in a slight daze that he wandered. It was a lovely night, the moon shining down on him enchantingly, even though it was not full. Taking in his surroundings, he realized his feet were carrying him to Ueno park without him knowing it. He smiled slightly, and decided to continue on the path his feet had set him on. The blossoms would only last a few more days, and he did so love sakura. It would be a pity to miss this opportunity.

His smile widened when he entered the park. The rows of blossoming trees were beautiful on the calm night, and it had a soothing effect on him. His eyes grew larger and his breath caught when his eyes spotted a tree far larger than the others. His feet had carried him back to where he had met that strange man. Even though the tree had started it's blooming early, it's branches were still laden with pale pink petals. He walked towards it, answering the call it seemed to direct at him. Standing under it's boughs, the boy looked up into the flower-laden branches. It was really a lovely tree, even though it gave him an odd feeling he couldn't quite place. The nights' stillness seemed unnatural in this part of the park, under the branches of this tree.

"Beautiful, ne?" Subaru gasped, whipping around. Standing a few meters behind him was the same stranger he had encountered on his last visit to this tree. The same smirk was gracing the man's mouth. On a night even darker than that which they had first met on, he still wore dark glasses that hid his eyes from view.

"The sakura. Isn't it beautiful?" Subaru, realising he was being adressed, stuttered a response.

"Ha-hai. It's v-very pretty. I-I've always loved sakura." The smirk grew slightly, it's owner enjoying the nervous charm of the boy.

"Really? That's something we have in common." The suited man raised a hand and removed his sunglasses, revealing sharp, intense eyes. Subaru was faced with the instinct to run. The instinct to flee from the predator's gaze. However, politeness won over impluse and he stood his ground. The man continued.

"Do you know the story of the why some sakura are pink and not white?" His voice had a slight hypnotic effect, and Subaru found himself feeling less wary of the man than he had been as that voice wound around him.

"Iie. I don't know that story." He said, shaking his head as emphasis. He couldn't look at those predators' eyes, but at the same time he couldn't look away from the stranger.

"It's the story of the sakura burial mound. Beneath the sakura trees, corpses are buried. The sakura feeds on the bodies, and the blood of the corpses stains the white blossoms, making them pink instead of white." The tale was unnerving, mixing slight gore with the delicate beauty associated with the trees. Subaru found himself saddened, and couldn't stiffle a question.

"Doesn't that hurt the people buried under the tree?" He asked. The predator's eyes took on an odd glint. The boys' emotions were so clearly and beautifully displayed on his face. Emotions of sorrow at the thought of the suffering of others. So fascinating.

"It might. Who knows? The corpses have never told anyone." He took a step towards Subaru, who's eyes widened. "On a different topic, I see you're still wandering by yourself at night. A dangerous hobby of yours, wouldn't you agree?" It was now the boy took a half step back, intimidated.

"I suppose..." The words '_nothing has happened to me so far_' echoed unsaid between the two. Green eyes flitted away briefly. Brown remained fixed on their target, their owner giving a soft chuckle. No, perhaps 'soft' is the wrong word. A quiet chuckle.

"Ore wa Sakurazuka Seishiro desu." The stranger finally saw fit to introduce himself. This triggered deeply ingrained manners in Subaru.

"A-ah! Boku wa Sumeragi Subaru desu. Hajimemashite." He bowed to the man whose name was now known to him.

"Subaru-kun. Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are, Subaru-kun?" He had moved forwards and was now rather close to the boy. Subaru blushed, staring up at him with wide eyes. No, no-one had ever said that to him. Natural modesty added to that, causing him to become flustered.

"I-iie. Arigato gozaimasu." Seishiro smirked down at the blushing boy. Pretty green eyes were flitting, not quite sure where to look. A blush painting his cheeks with red.

"Really? Such a shame. Truly, you are very cute." The desired effect was acheived, Subaru's blush darkening. Seishiro took one of the boys' hands.

"I quite like you, Subaru-kun. Which is why I'm going to make you mine." He kissed the back of the hand he was holding. Any protests Subaru could have made to the weird statement were cut off by a sudden wind. Flurries of petals were blowing around all of a sudden, adding to the slight haze that had permeated his mind. He cried out as a burning sensation covered the back of his hands, and then the world went black. His eyes fluttered closed, and he fell into Seishiro's waiting arms. The Sakurazuka smirked as he looked at the sweet unconscious boy cradled against his chest.

"Such a dangerous thing, to walk around alone at night. As convenient as it has been for me, I must put a stop to that habit." Picking Subaru up, the both of them vanished in a swirl sakura. The wind suddenly stopped, and the park was left empty and as still as it had ever been.

* * *

For Seishiro, entering the apartment while carrying the boy was very easy. His natural stealth wasn't even required, seeing as there was no-one home. He swept into Subaru's room and placed him under the covers of his bed. The unconscious youth sighed and curled up, his hands peeking out from under the sheets. Hands that were now adorned with matching inverted pentegrams. Breifly petting the ebony hair, Seishiro deemed his work for the night done. Deeply satisfied, he disappeared, once again leaving but a trace of sakura scent behind.

* * *

Subaru yawned slightly, sitting up. He frowned. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before, and his coat was folded on the end of his bed. When the events of the previous night entered his mind, he gasped. He had passed out in the park, yet he was home in bed. Recalling the pain in his hands, he looked at them. His eyes widened at the sight of the marks. He stood shakily, moving to his closet. He pulled out and slipped on a pair of white silk gloves. He would be late for school if he tried to figure out the events of the previous night, so he put everything out of his mind for the time being. Mildly dazed, he went about getting ready for the day, white silk hiding something he couldn't explain.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! I hope that was a good chapter. I tried to make it a decent length to make up for how long it took. Luckily, inspiration was generous tonight. I decided to keep it a little canon, but the conversation is different. I don't own the Tokyo Babylon books, so it would be near impossible for me to replicate the Sakura burial mound story exactly anyway. Soon things will get very interesting. XD

TRANSLATIONS:

**Hai** - yes  
**Iie **- no  
**Ore wa Sakurazuka Seishiro desu** - I am Seishiro Sakurazuka.  
**Boku wa Sumeragi Subaru desu **- I'm Subaru Sumeragi.  
**Hajimemashite** - Nice to meet you.  
**Arigato gozaimasu **- Thank you very much.  
**-kun **- an honorific. It's usually a familiarization.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** Even more bad things have happened. Many, many computer problems. Lots of money problems. Various stresses. There have also been some happy, but very difficult and time consuming things happening. Lots of karate stuff. My creative mind had been pounded mush since the second week of December. We moved into a rented house, and due to stuff ups by the telephone company, the internet has been down for days and won't be up for at least four more days. This has pushed me to the extreme of boredom that overrides my lack of creativity. I seem to be constantly apologizing for how long it takes me to update. Ah well. Sorry again. Here's chapter 5.

**_Note:_** I made the teacher up, obviously. Her name is Terada Natsumi, aka Terada-sensei. She's superstitious, believes in Onmyoujitsu, etc. She probably won't appear again after this chapter.

**_Secondary note: _**I don't actually own the manga for TB or X, although I've read all of both series, so I don't remember the exact details of the Sakurazukamori legend, thus I have taken artistic license. Please forgive me for any changes you feel are bad.

**_Disclaimer:_** See previous chapters.

* * *

The green eyed boy stared out a window, waiting for class to start. It had been a week since that night he couldn't quite make sense of, and the marks on his hands were exactly the same. Since that night, either white or black silk gloves were a constant feature in his attire. He had not seen the strang- Seishiro-san, he knew his name, since then. He had not left the house at all except for school, being confused and nervous. Sometimes he smelt sakura, causing him to look around, but there was never any sign of where the smell came from. 

Class began, so he turned his attention back to the present. His first class of the day was history. His teacher was an interesting woman, she taught old myths and legends as well as the more standard fare. Her classes were some of his favorites.

Terada-sensei smiled at her students. "Good morning. Today we'll be learning the legend of an infamous clan of assassins. The sakura burial mound guardians. The Sakurazukamori. Keep in mind, what makes this particular legend so interesting... is that it may be real." These words had an effect, even in the morning sun that shone through the windows. The students were paying strict attention.

"There are different variations to parts of the legend, of course. One thing that does change no matter what your source is is that, while it is a clan, there is only ever one Sakurazukamori at a time, and there is often only one clan member alive for a long period of time. At some stage, the current leader will create an heir. This heir will be groomed to take over the title and position of Sakurazukamori. The way in which this transfer is done truly reflects the character of these people. The heir takes the title... when they kill their predecessor."

Some of the softer-hearted students looked horrified, including Subaru.

"Most of you probably know the story about the reason sakura petals are pink, but for the sake of any that don't I'll extrapolate. They say the white sakura petals turned pink because of the blood the trees drank from corpses buried beneath them. Supposedly, there is an ancient, magical sakura tree somewhere in Japan that the Sakurazukamori is bound to. They bury the corpses of those they kill under the tree, and the sakura devours both the flesh and the soul of those buried beneath it. Now, the symbol of the Sakurazukamori, other than Sakura of course, is an inverted pentagram. As for why these assassins haven't answered to the law yet, there are multiple theories..."

Subaru tried to focus on what Terada-sensei was saying, but he found his consciousness fading. Just before he passed out, he heard a familiar voice inside his head whisper to him.

"That's more than you need to know for now, my prey."

He slid from his chair, sprawling on the floor. Terada-sensei fell silent, and the entire class stared. Glowing red through his gloves were inverted pentagrams.

* * *

Waking disorientated, Subaru stared around, trying to place where he was. He realized he was in the school infirmary, and the memories of fainting in class came back. 

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Jumping slightly, Subaru turned to see one of the school nurses standing beside his bed."You quite scared you class, Sumeragi-kun." The nurse continued. Subaru flushed lightly, looking down. Quietly, he asked what the time was. The nurse smiled at him.

"The last bell just rang. You managed to sleep through the whole school day. Tell me, are you under a lot of stress right now?" The question threw him off a little.  
"No, I'm fine..." He replied softly. The nurse frowned briefly, then smiled again.  
"Well, you can get your things and head home. Try to rest tonight, ok?" He nodded, getting out of bed. He thanked the nurse as he left.

His mind whirled with thoughts as he walked home, the voice he heard when he collapsed, the information he gained in class, putting it all together with the events of the previous weeks. He was very confused, and his fear was growing. Was there really an onmyouji assassin after him? If there was, why, and what did he want? Everything seemed to be saying that the Sakurazukamori, Sakurazuka Seishiro, had selected him as prey, but nothing told him why or what the assassins intentions were. If he were simply going to kill him, why hadn't he done so before, on all his previous chances? If he wasn't going to kill him, what was he going to do to him? Question upon question filled his head, so few of them that he could answer. Subaru decided that he needed to know more about the Sakurazukamori, see if there was anything important that could help him figure out what was going on. Arriving home and locking the door, he put away his school bag and went straight to the computer.

If in doubt, ask the internet.

* * *

Sighing, he closed his browser window. The only things everyone seemed to agree on were the things he had heard in class. For everything else, nobody seemed to agree on anything. He was partially glad of that, because some theories had been far scarier than others. It was good to know those ideas were probably untrue. Shaking his head to clear it, he realized he had homework from the day before to complete. Rising, he headed to his room, but when he neared the balcony door he paused. The scent of sakura overwhelmed him, and his mind went blank, lost to everything but the scent and a call... 

In a trance, he left the apartment, traveling the now so familiar path to Ueno Park. The trees were no longer in bloom, all of them bare of their pink petals. Yet, as he continued to walk in a trance, he came into view of the largest sakura in the park. It still bore it's blossoms as thickly as ever. He came to a halt in front of it, the force that had lured him lessening. He gasped as his thoughts returned to him, and started trembling as he remembered traveling with no mind of his own. Green eyes widened as a figure seemed to melt out of the shadows in the sakura's trunk. The figure stepped closer, becoming clearly recognizable. Amber eyes glinted with predatory intent as Seishiro smiled at the boy.

"Hello, Subaru-kun."

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm an evil girl-child for leaving it there. 

I don't like most of this chapter, but at the same time I can't think of ways to improve it and stick with the plot I've got in mind. On top of that, it's terribly short, after such a long wait. Please, don't loose faith in me! The next chapter will be much better, and will probably be up sooner as well, since I've already got quite a bit of it planned out in my mind. I'll do my best to reward your patience, readers!


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** Hello! Not much ranting, just a few notes. There seems to be a little confusion about Subaru's lack of onmyouji knowledge, indicating that some people have neglected my previous author's notes. So, I'll explain again. Subaru isn't an onmyouji. He has no powers. None of the Sumeragi's do. He -believes- in magic and psychic abilities and such, but he does not possess them. One of the main ideas behind this story was 'how would things have gone if Subaru wasn't an onmyouji?'. I hope that clears things up again. Also, somebody inquired as to the time line of this story... while that person inquired in relation to Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, which this story is not related to time-wise because it is an AU/AR, it did make me realize that I didn't specify the time this is set in. The characters are the same age as in TB, but the time is present-day. Again, the AU/AR thing.

**_Disclaimer:_** See previous chapters.

----Last Chapter----

Green eyes widened as a figure seemed to melt out of the shadows in the sakura's trunk. The figure stepped closer, becoming clearly recognizable. Amber eyes glinted with predatory intent as Seishiro smiled at the boy.

"Hello, Subaru-kun."

---------------

Subaru stared, trembling and frozen, and the man he now knew to be an infamous assassin with spiritual powers. The smile on Seishiro's face was replaced with a smirk.  
"So, now you know me for what I am, Subaru-kun. That makes things all the more interesting." He slowly moved towards the frozen boy. Subaru managed to partially pull out of his shock.  
"W-what do y-you want with me, Seishiro-san?" The Sakurazukamori chuckled darkly.  
"So unusually blunt, Subaru-kun." He paused for a moment, savoring the way the boy's eyes were so large and frightened, the way the fragile body shook, the trembling stutter in his voice. Adorable. He was now no more than a foot away from Subaru, smirking down at him."It's really not so much what I want with you, just... what I want. And what I want, Subaru-kun, is very simply, you." Saying this, Seishiro grasped the boys delicate wrist possesively and used his other hand to cup his soft, pale cheek. A tint of color rose to the boys cheeks at the touch, despite his fear, and Seishiro's smirk grew. Subaru's face showed he was confused, and Seishiro could see him wondering what he meant by his statement.

"I've been watching you for quite a while now, since before we officially 'met'. Such a pretty boy, such a sweet personality. You've been my prey since I first saw you, and I have marked you as such." At this, he raised the wrist he was holding, removing the glove and stroking his fingers over the pentagram. Subaru gasped as the mark grew warm and started to glow faintly. He moved back slightly, but Seishiro leant closer to him, his voice dark, sinister, and sensual. "I want to you, and I will have you. You will be my pet, my toy, my beautiful possession. As enjoyable as it has been, I have hunted you long enough. You are mine now, Subaru."(1) With these words he closed the distance between them, his lips claiming the Subaru's, pulling their bodies together with one hand around his waist, the other still holding his wrist. Green eyes widened in shock, before slowly slipping shut, overwhelmed by his words and the feeling of the body and lips pressed against his own. Subaru's body went lax, and the kiss ended. His eyes fluttered open, only to close once more and he went limp and fell into darkness. Predator's eyes flashed with the pleasure of capture, and Seishiro gathered his prize into his arms. Had anyone been watching, they would have seen him turn and walk away, the unconscious youth secure in his arms, to be obscured from view by a flurry of petals.

* * *

A small moan escaped Subaru's throat as he returned to consciousness. His eyes blinked open, and he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Thoughts gradually started to coalesce, and he put together that where ever he was now was somewhere that Seishiro-san took him, after having claimed him as a possession. His cheeks flushed lightly at the memory of the kiss, and he sat up to gather more knowledge of his surroundings. He was in a softly lit bedroom, on a large and comfortable bed. He noted in the back of his mind that the pillow cases were white satin, and the sheets were very soft black material that he was too preoccupied to identify exactly at the time. The furnishings were simple but tasteful, dark wood of the dresser matching the bed frame, and there was a door on the opposite wall from the bed. The air was perfumed lightly with sakura and cigarette smoke, and in an elegant chair in a dark corner sat his captor, silently observing him. It was likely the man had been observing the boy the whole time he was unconscious. Seishiro smiled darkly at the boy.  
"Ah, you're awake now Subaru-kun." Feeling afraid and uncertain, Subaru edged away from the man, further onto the bed. Seishiro smirked as he stood and walked towards the boy. Such an enchantingly vulnerable sight, fragile body making itself smaller in an attempt to hide from danger. Reaching the edge of the bed, he stopped. Subaru looked up at him, eyes wide, body trembling slightly again.  
"No need to be so frightened, Subaru-kun, as adorable as your fear is. I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking." Even a compliment in that form made the boy blush a little, Seishiro observed with amusement.

Hearing it said that the assassin wasn't after his life, even though he had already thought that wasn't the case, was indeed reassuring, but only so much.

"So... w-what do you want with me? You s-said that y-you wanted me to be your p-pet, but I don't understand w-what you mean, Seishiro-san." Subaru stuttered out. Seishiro smiled darkly.

"I'll explain, then. You are my possession now. You belong to me, you obey me." He reached out and trailed his fingers over the boy's cheeks. The dusting of pink on his cheeks increased.

"W-why?" Subaru asked, uncertain eyes looking up into dark amber. Seishiro raised an eyebrow, and Subaru elaborated through his stammers. "I-I mean, w-why did y-you choose m-me?" It may seem to be a strange question to ask in the situation, but it was something Subaru was honestly wondering about. Why had this dangerous, powerful man decided to take an interest in him?

Seishiro smiled in amusement, and gently pulled Subaru closer to him.

"Because you are beautiful." He stated firmly. Subaru's eyes widened in surprise. Chuckling, Seishiro continued. "You're so delicate, so pretty. You have a personality unlike any other I have witnessed, with innocent emotions and genuine concern for others. Your innocence shows in everything about you, and it adds to your beauty. I don't quite understand why, but it makes me want to take you, to protect you from all others and to mark you as my own, and I've never been one to deny myself what I want." The boy had blushed darker at every praise, and was staring up at the man in disbelieving wonder. Nobody had really praised him before Seishiro, and so much at once was overwhelming for the boy. Seishiro didn't want to resist the great temptation, and pulled the boy up as he leant in, and kissed him again. Subaru tentatively submitted, eyes fluttering closed and hands instinctively grasping the older man's shirt. Seishiro ended the kiss, pulling away, and regarded the sight before him. Subaru's hair was disheveled, his eyes only half open, soft lips parted slightly in quickened breath. He smiled. So adorable, and all his. He had always had a mild obsession with sweet things. Seishiro sat down next to the boy, and Subaru shifted positions so he was still facing him. The boy looked so vulnerable, and Seishiro mentally smiled a hunter's grin. The boy was so starved of praise and attention, he longed for it desperately even if he didn't realize he did. It made things so very easy.

"I do not have the emotion of love as you would think of it. I love as one would treasure a favorite object. I won't let anyone else harm you, I'll take care of you. You're now my favorite possession, Subaru-kun." Now the Sakurazukamori remained silent for a moment, allowing the boy to take everything in.

Subaru looked down, thoughts going everywhere. To be treated as an object, was he okay with that? Not like he really had a choice, Seishiro-san was an assassin who was above the law... yet, the man was gentle with him so far, and nobody had ever complimented him so much before. He knew he wasn't beautiful as the man claimed, but hearing it made him feel warm inside. There was something about the man fascinated him... He had said he wouldn't let anyone harm him... he hadn't said that he wouldn't harm him himself, and with such a dangerous man he couldn't expect to be completely safe, but he wouldn't be hurt too badly, he had said he would take care of him. What did he have that would be so painful to leave behind and accept what Seishiro-san wanted from him? His sister, yes, but even when living with her he always felt alone... Seishiro-san had been kind... would it be so bad to belong to him? It may not be the kind of love he was used to thinking of, but the man said wanted to love him. What did it matter if it wasn't typical love? He glanced at his hands. The gloves had been removed, the marks showing clearly. Hunted by him, claimed by him, owned by him... was any of it really that bad? It would feel so nice to be given affection... he was so lonely, and he knew he wasn't anything special, but Seishiro-san said he wanted him. He looked up again, and saw that Seishiro was still gazing at him, that predatorial, possessive look in his eyes. Slowly, he reached out a hand to him. Seishiros' smirk was satisfied as he grasped the boy's hand and pulled him close, holding him against his chest.

"Such a good boy. Rest now, my little Subaru-kun." He had slept recently, but everything that had happened was so mentally taxing. Subaru easily fell asleep in the embrace of the assassin.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ok, so it's only a little bit longer, but it was really hard to write! I know Seishiro may seem OOC, bringing up love like that, but please note the manipulative thoughts that accompany it. I really want feedback on this chapter, so please review.

(1) I know, no honorific. He's not going to drop them like that often, only when he's making a really serious point about owning him. An honorific didn't seem to fit with such a statement.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ There are a lot of excuses for why it's taken me so very long to write this. So many that I'm just going to summarize them: Last year was probably the worst year of my life, for various reasons. Here's hoping this year is better. On to business.

**_Disclaimer:_** See previous chapters.

----Last Chapter----

Slowly, he reached out a hand to him. Seishiros' smirk was satisfied as he grasped the boy's hand and pulled him close, holding him against his chest.

"Such a good boy. Rest now, my little Subaru-kun." He had slept recently, but everything that had happened was so mentally taxing. Subaru easily fell asleep in the embrace of the assassin.

* * *

Subaru rolled over, mind fuzzy in half-sleep. Something smelled nice… recollection of the previous evening slammed into him, and he bolted upright. He was in Seishiro-san's room, tucked into the bed. His mind reeled for a moment, trying to make sense of everything that had happened, before giving it up. It would take time to absorb. Turning his attention outwards again, he noticed that the door was open a crack, and that through that door came the scent of something delicious. As he slowly put his feet on the floor, the door opened. Seishiro stood there in black dress pants and a white shirt. 

"Ah, you're awake. Come, Subaru-kun, breakfast is ready." The boy stood, and timidly made his way across the room. When he reached Seishiro, a hand was placed on the small of his back and he was guided to the kitchen and into a chair. Blinking, he took in the sight of bowls of rice, miso soup, and a dish of rolled omelettes. Looking across the table, he saw that Seishiro was seated in the other chair, a similar array before him. Well, thought his overloaded mind, that explains what smelled so good. He looked blankly down at the food. Seishiro smiled.

"You don't take proper care of yourself, Subaru-kun. Never mind, I'll take care of you now. Eat." Subaru had regained enough of his mind to flush slightly, hesitantly picking up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu…" He whispered, picking up a slice of rolled omelette. Satisfied that his pet was eating, Seishiro started on his own meal, casually observing Subaru as he gained enthusiasm for the food.

As soon as he had taken the first bite, Subaru had realized that he was actually very hungry, and that Seishiro-san was, surprisingly, a wonderful cook. He occasionally glanced up, only to quickly look back down and blush slightly, owing to being met with Seishiro-san's unashamed stare every time.

Finishing the last bite of rice, he put his chopsticks down on their holder and folded his hands in his lap.

"Gochisosama." Never let it be said that Subaru-kun did not have good manners.

Seishiro smiled again, satisfied that his pet had eaten it all. The boy had a bad habit of skipping meals, and of not eating much when he didn't skip them. They were habits Seishiro intended to rectify.

Seishiro stood and started to gather the dishes. Subaru wavered, uncertain whether he should help or not. He was still undecided when Seishiro took all of the dishes to the sink, making it a moot point to worry about it further. He watched as Seishiro-san walked back towards him, and then squeaked as he suddenly found himself cradled in Seishiro-san's arms being carried towards the living room. Blushing deeply, he was deposited on the couch. Seishiro-san took a seat next to him, and regarded him with an amused expression.

"So quiet, Subaru-kun. I assume you're still absorbing your new reality. Would you like me to explain more details about you belonging to me?" It was a somewhat rhetorical question, but one that required a verbal answer anyway. Subaru faced him, and nodded.

"Hai, Seishiro-san." At the soft reply, Seishiro's smirk became predatory again.

"Being mine, you will follow the rules I will set, the first of which being that when I give you an instruction, you will obey it. The second is that you will not be leaving this apartment. At a later date this might change, but with your status as a missing person still fresh it would not be wise to chance drawing attention. For the same reason, the third rule is that you will not contact anyone. I may make more rules eventually, I will tell you if and when I do. Do you understand these rules, Subaru-kun?" Trembling ever so slightly, Subaru nodded again.

"Hai, Seishiro-san." Seishiro stroked the back of one of his hands, over his mark.

"Good boy. It's really very simple. You'll follow my rules, and I will take care of you." He said, and then gathered the boy into his lap. Subaru blushed darkly, body tense, as the assassin petted his hair. Paying the boy's discomfort no heed, he continued his actions until Subaru had somewhat relaxed again.

"So lovely…" He murmured, gently turning Subaru's face towards him and pressing their lips together. Subaru gasped before closing his eyes and submitting. His memory of the previous kiss they had shared flooded back in full force, and added to the one occurring, leaving him flushed and dazed when Seishiro pulled away. Seishiro smirked down at him, thoroughly enjoying the sight and running a finger along one blushing cheek. The boy met his gaze, eyes wide and containing a mixture of fear and enjoyment. The sweet expression was replaced as those eyes slid shut again, lips consumed in another kiss, one deeper than the previous. This time when the kiss ended, Subaru was panting lightly. Smiling wickedly, Seishiro petted his hair again, and then transferred him back to the couch and stood.

"Now, I have something to show you." He waited for Subaru's eyes to focus on him, then extended his arm, and in a moment a dark eagle had landed on it, seemingly out of nowhere. Subaru gasped, jerking backwards slightly.

"Do not fear, pet. This is my Shikigami. He will keep an eye on you when I am not here. You will not be able to see him most of the time, but he will be present none the less." Subaru was transfixed. The eagle was regarding him with predatory amber eyes, eyes that were so similar to those of his master. The shikigami took flight, fading into the air. Seishiro extended a hand to him.

"Come, Subaru-kun, I will show you the rest of the house." Tentatively, Subaru grasped the offered hand and stood, obediently following after his captor, the after-image of those matching predatory eyes still lingering in the back of his mind.

-TBC-

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I know that a few of you are probably going "Why is he being so submissive so easily?" and similar. There are lots of small reasons, but the main one is that he's still in shock. He'll get over it a bit soon enough, and things will get interesting. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone. Another long absence on my part, sorry about that. I'm hoping to be able to really buckle down and write for a while now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakurazuka Seishiro, Sumeragi Subaru or Hokuto, or any of the series that those two appear in, or anything relating to CLAMP, and I make no profit from this work of fandom.

* * *

Subaru sat on the couch, staring at his lap. Seishiro had left a little while ago, giving only the vague explanation that he had business to attend to. Considering Seishiro's line of work, Subaru was somewhat greatful to not know the details. Alone with time to think, his mind was trying to sort through all the events that had suddenly ripped him away from his normal life. Through all the confusion, one thing stood out now that he was away from Seishiro's entrancing presence. He had been kidnapped by a very dangerous person, so he had to at least try to get away.

Nodding to himself, he stood and made his way to the foyer of the apartment. He recognized his shoes among those lined up neatly there, and bent to put them on.

He slipped out the door, followed by the eagle he could not sense and had not remembered.

Carefully looking around as he stepped out onto the sidewalk, he recognized the area he was in. It was near Ueno Park. He automatically started off in the direction of his home. He wondered how much time he had spent sleeping. Had he been gone even a full day yet? A thought sent a chill down his spine. Did the assassin know where he lived? So far he had only met him in the park, and there was that strange incident at school, but it was very possible he had been followed home before. He shook his head and kept walking. Even if that was the case, he didn't have anywhere else to go.

* * *

He cautiously opened the door to his appartment and stepped inside.

"Tadaima." He called softly, out of habit. There was no answering call, and he slipped his shoes off before making his way to the living room. There was a note on the coffee table, held down by one of his sister's colourful ornaments.

_**Subaru, I hope you find this when you get home ~ You owe me an apology for staying out last night and making me worry. If you have a girlfriend or something, just tell me, I'll definitely support your relationship! But that's only as long as you don't skip school again, education is important!**_

_**From the amazingly forgiving Hokuto-chan**_

He frowned slightly as he read it. He stood there for a moment, before deciding it was for the best. He had no idea what he would have told her anyway. Being abducted by a murderous onmyouji was probably not the most believable story in the world, especially since Hokuto-chan didn't share his firm belief in the supernatural and spiritual.

He had no choice but to try and shrug off the concern that the assassin knew where he lived and think of some way to deal with all of this.

He sighed and took his shoes off, headed for the shower. Hopefully he could come up with something.

On a rooftop parking lot on the other side of the city, Seishiro exhaled a breath of smoke. His Shikigami, perched on his arm, flexed its' claws.

"I'm a little disappointed, but I cannot say I'm at all surprised. Ah well, I'll simply have to fetch him again." He said quietly, the dangerous gleam in his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

* * *

Subaru stared at the phone. Who could he possibly tell about this? The police probably wouldn't believe him, and according to his research all the authorities that did know about the Sakurazukamori gave him a 'get away with anything' pass. He put his head in his hands. He just didn't know what to do now.

Suddenly he gasped, bringing his hands to his chest and curling around them. The backs of his hands were burning underneath his gloves.

"Hello, Subaru-kun." Subaru's head jerked up, and he stared at the man who had suddenly appeared before him in the living room.

"So you did know where I live..." He whispered, making Seishiro smile.

"Of course I did. This isn't even the first time I've been here." He informed the horrified boy. "Even if you hadn't come here, I would have found you. It seems you forgot about my Shikigami." Subaru immediately recalled the eagle that had appeared and vanished and felt sick. How easily he had put it from his mind simply because he could not see it, when it was such an important thing.

Seishiro reached out and pulled Subaru to him, enfolding him in his arms.

"Sleep, now. When you wake up we'll discuss your punishment for disobeying me." Seishiro told him. Subaru shivered and tried to struggle, but he was helpless against the sleeping compulsion, and once more he fell unconscious in the assassin's grasp.

* * *

A/N: It's been so long, I'm kind of out of the flow of writing this. I hope this chapter was ok, and I'll do my best to put the next one up soon.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's a shiny new chapter, yay! This time I actually managed to get a new chapter done in timely fashion.

Disclaimer:I don't own X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon or any of the characters from them. I make no profit from this work of fandom.

* * *

Subaru woke slowly, blearily blinking at his surroundings. When he realized he was once again somewhere entirely unknown he came to full awareness.

The bed he was now sitting up in was not the one from the apartment Seishiro had taken him to before. The room's furnishings were similar, but clearly not the same, and the room itself was larger.

He slid from the bed and padded on bare feet to the door. When he touched the handle, it swung open without a sound.

In the room beyond, Seishiro lounged in a comfortable chair, reading a book. Now he looked up and smiled at Subaru, a razor blade of a smile, making the boy shiver. He casually discarded the book and stood, beckoning for Subaru to come closer.

"I trust you slept well?" Subaru just nodded mutely. "Good. Do you remember what I said we would do when you awoke?" The boy looked at the floor.

"You said... we would discuss my punishment." He said hesitantly. Seishiro's smile widened before vanishing.

"Very good. So, pet, let's discuss. You very deliberately broke my rules. They were very simple, I really didn't think I was asking too much from you. I'm quite dissapointed by your willful disobedience." He said in a scolding tone. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Subaru knew it wasn't logical, but the way Seishiro was speaking to him made him feel ashamed of his actions, like he had broken a vase instead of running away from a kidnapper. Not that he had been very successful. He had put himself in a worse situation for no real avail. His head hung further.

"I'm sorry, Seishiro-san." He whispered. Seishiro sighed.

"I suppose I can be lenient this once. Still, a little discipline is definitely called for." Subaru did not see what he did then, but pain suddenly coursed through his body, making him cry out and causing his knees to buckle. He was vaguely aware of Seishiro catching him, of being carried, but his awareness was centered on the agony he was feeling. Then, as suddenly as it had began, it was over, without even lingering soreness. It was bewildering, and it took him a little more time to realize he was in bed again, Seishiro standing before him.

"I hope you will remember this, Subaru, the next time you start thinking about disobeying me." The boy nodded weakly. "If you try to run away again, the penalty will be much worse. Look." He gestured to the space before them, and darkness filled it. Subaru gasped when he saw the image of his sister, but before he could react further, an illusionary double of the Sakurazukamori appeared. Hokuto turned to face him, and the assassin struck, his hand ripping through her body. Blood sprayed as though in slow motion, and his sister fell limp to the ground. Even as Subaru cried out, the illusion faded, and the room returned to normal. The real Seishiro reached out and gently wiped away tears Subaru had not realized he had shed.

"There now, it's over. It wasn't real." The older man kept a hand on his face, ensuring Subaru maintained eye contact. "However, that is what part of your punishment will be if you repeat your actions, only next time it will be no illusion. Do you understand?" His amber eyes bore into Subaru's green.

"Yes. Yes, I understand." He said shakily. Seishiro smiled again.

"Are you going to be good now?" He asked, softly stroking Subaru's cheek.

"Yes." He whispered obediently. Seishiro sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm glad to hear it, pretty, pretty Subaru. I would hate to have to discipline you again." Seishiro said lowly, pressing his lips to Subaru's. Green eyes fluttered closed as he submitted to the kiss, allowing it to deepen without resistance. Seishiro pulled away only slightly when it ended.

"Such a beautiful boy you are. If you just submit to me, I promise you won't regret it. We could both enjoy ourselves very much together, lovely Subaru. All you need to do is submit." Seishiro murmured lowly. The green-eyed boy felt like he was drowning in silk, Seishiro's warmth the only solid presence left. He clung to the older man as his hands roamed his body and his lips tasted his skin, abandoning painful thought for sweet sensation.

Seishiro's praise and coaxing continued even after Subaru became too incoherent to fully understand it, mingling with the boy's soft moans and cries.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is now finally drawing to a close. It may seem odd to finally come back to writing it only to wrap it up, but there will only be one or two more chapters. This story was never supposed to be drawn-out and dramatic, and I'll be very happy if I can just finish it in a way that I'm satisfied with.


	11. Chapter 10 The End

**A/N:** Ok, this took significantly longer than I expected it too, even though compared to my previous rate of updating it's not bad. I think that it does what it needs to do as an ending, but let me know if you're satisfied with it, ok?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Babylong, X/1999 or any of the characters featured therein. This is a work of fandom and I make absolutely no profit from it.

11 Months Later (After Chapter 9)

Subaru sat in a cafe, idly stirring his half-finished coffee. It was hard to believe it had been nearly a year since his life had changed so drastically.

Seishiro-san had quite efficiently scared him into obedience and he never attempted to escape again. As time passed, the assassin had continued to lavish him with all sorts of sweet attentions he had never realized he craved so badly, from compliments and cuddles to passionate kisses and lustful touches.

The memories of the nights they spent on that soft bed lost in sensual pleasure caused him to blush lightly, a reaction that still delighted Seishiro-san. He put his spoon down and sipped from his drink, firmly steering his mind away from such thoughts.

It hadn't been long before he found himself purely enjoying his new life. Whenever he realized he felt content furious waves of guilt would crash over him, but even those eventually subsided. He had been told when Hokuto reported him missing, and he knew she would have mourned his disappearance, but she had never truly needed him with her. He was sure she wouldn't have been too sad for long.

Once he allowed himself to, he felt as though he had always meant to belong with Seishiro-san. It felt right, even though all logical thought said it was wrong in so many ways. He didn't even have as much trouble as he should have when he realized the man had killed someone. He usually didn't know exactly when Seishiro-san had performed an assassination, but a few times it had been made obvious by blood-splattered clothes. He had been upset by the sight and the knowledge of what had been done, but he had been far too easily consoled for good conscience.

It was just impossible for him to truly hold anything against the man who owned him so completely, who had become the most important thing in his life.

He had come to love the Sakurazukamori, and he could no longer deny it to himself.

Subaru smiled slightly to himself, standing up and leaving the café.

It was a beautiful day, the approach of Spring having brought warmth and clear skies in it's wake. His white coat swished around his legs as he walked the city street, the gentle breeze stirring his hair. Seishiro-san had started allowing him outside when his missing-person status had faded from general memory. At first Seishiro-san strictly accompanied him, but by now he was confident that Subaru would not try and leave him. He still had a Shikigami escort as a safety precaution because Seishiro-san seemed to worry that 'his pretty Subaru' might get targeted by thugs.

A flash of bright colours and a burst of laughter from the open door of a shop caught his attention, making him turn towards it. He came to a stop as he stared, wide-eyed, at the sister he had not seen in nearly a year.

Hokuto was dressed as exuberantly as ever, surrounded by a group of fashionable girls. Through the shop window he could see the cheerful way they held up items for the opinion of the others, giggling over some joke he could not hear. His sister's energetic happiness was tangible.

He smiled as he turned and walked away, back to Seishiro's home.

-End-

**A/N:** It's finally, finally over. The story that spent most of it's time in a quantum state of both progressing and not progressing has at last been finished. Thank you to all of you who have encouraged me, it's because of you that I got my act together at last and I'm very grateful.


End file.
